Child of Death
by TheContinuousWriter
Summary: Jinsei Akiyama is just trying to get by with her new job. But a secret from her unknown past prevents her from dying of the Death Note's heart attack. Could she be a link as to finding the Kira and controlling the Shinigami? L/OC Maybe M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone**

**this is like my first Death Note fanfiction so please don't kill me. i'll be honest and say i haven't fully watched the series or read the manga but i have watched the movie. So i'm basing my story on the info i've retrieved. if you can help, i'd much appriciate it! XD **

**read and review!**

Chp1

My name Jinsei Akiyama. I am twenty-two years old and I have no family. All I know of from my background was that I was abandoned by a single mother who left no name. The doctors could only remember one thing about her: she was afraid to touch me. It was like I was conceived from the devil's womb.

I have no wish to find her. If she left me, she will have no want to come back now that I am older. But it I still must find her now. She was the reason my life was turned upside down.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" I shouted on the busy streets of Japan. I was carrying two cups of coffee, a package from the post office, and pile of manila folders to my hopefully new boss. This was a job I simply couldn't mess up. Today was one of the cooler days but I was sweating like no tomorrow. I shoved my body through the busy crowd, clinging tightly to the things in my hand. I tried to peek a look at my watch over the multitude in my hands. I had ten minutes to spare.

Thankfully, the police department was two seconds away. Yes, I had a job with Metropolitan Police Department. I crashed through the front door and passed the detective, Matsuda. I didn't take much time to notice but some one fairly odd was sitting in a swivel chair, hunched over and licking a lollipop beside him.

"Ohayou, Akiyama-san!" Matsuda called to me. I simply nodded and waved before bolting off to Yagami-senpai's office. Before I entered the room, I took a deep breath, put on a smile and came in.

Yagami looked terribly bothered so I checked the time to see if I was late. Nope. Right on time. I placed the two cups of coffee and manila folders on the desk before him.

"Ohayou, Yagami-senpai." I said, tilting my head down slightly to bow. He made no response. I motioned a hand towards the manila folders. "The archives tracked the files of all the people who died and it seems that they were all some sort of criminal or a policeman with a questionable background."

No response. I traced the edges of the package I had in my hand. "And this is a delivery from the evidence archives. They said it was extremely important."

Immediately, Yagami became interested. He took the package from my small hands and ripped off the wrapping. It appeared to be a book. Yagami's eyes widened. He reached for the intercom at the corner of his desk. "Bring in Ryuuzaki."

_Ryuuzaki? Who's that?_ My question was answered as the odd man who I saw outside came in. He wore a simple white long sleeves shirt and jeans. His hair was dark and messy. And his eyes had circles around them from sleep deprivation. I'd have the same circles too if I hadn't finally gotten to bed last night.

"You called, Yagami-san?" Ryuuzaki asked. Well I could only tell he asked by the words for his tone of voice was the same throughout.

"We have knew…information." Yagami said. The two suddenly looked at me. Ryuuzaki looked deep into my eyes before shoving a new lollipop into his mouth.

"I don't believe it would be wise to disclose such information to a bystander." He said reaching out to touch a lock of my red hair. I scoffed and brushed his hand away from me. He shrugged and looked back at Yagami. "Am I not right?"

Yagami nodded. "Thank you for your work today, Akiyama-san. You may go home now."

My jaw dropped and I looked over at Ryuuzaki who had a smirk on his face. I glared back at him. Whoever this guy was, I already didn't like him. I tried my best to leave the office without showing any emotion but unfortunately, my timing with closing the door wasn't very good as I groaned.

My heels hit the concrete floors a bit harder as I walked pass the officers and detectives. I made way towards Matsuda who was by the security camera front desk. Suddenly, my shoulder collided with Light Yagami. His dark disposition radiated from him as usual, but today I noticed something else about him. I could see it in his eyes. Something sadistic, something sinister, and _someone_.

That's what it was. There was someone with him. "Light…"

"Jinsei…" He sent a cold stare my way. "Enjoying your job?"

I smiled to myself. I had stole the much wanted job from him when his father refused Light work with beside him. "As a matter a fact, I am."

Light seemed to brush something hidden under his jacket. "Well enjoy your last moments, this job will never be enjoyable."

I rolled my eyes before walking away. Light was probably going to try talking his father into firing me, which ultimately would fail.

Finally over at the security center, I took a seat beside Matsuda. He smiled at me. "How was your day so far?"

"Mediocre. That Ryuuzaki already pissed me off." I jabbed my thumb in the direction of Light. "He's acting stranger than usual."

Matsuda gave a small laugh. "So I was thinking, the rest of us are all going to…"

I squinted my eyes as my vision and hearing started to fail. All that came where fragments of noise. And then, it hit me. Like a ton of bricks.

My heart began to rapidly decrease in speed. I grabbed my chest as began to fall off the swivel chair. I crashed to the ground and I gasped for air. I looked in every direction I could before I saw _it._

There it was. A Shinigami. I could tell from the vast picture book from the horror section. I looked at me for two seconds before gasping and bolting off. I did the last thing I could think of. Scream. "SHINIGAMI! AAAAA! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

My lungs soon quit screaming and I just focused on breathing. This couldn't be happening. I was gonna die I grabbed onto Matsuda's ankle. I could hear fragments of him calling the ambulance and then asking me if I was okay. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2 Interesting Recovery

Voices began echoing through my head. They weren't from Matsuda or Yagami. There were just two. One was soft and gentle, like a mother's voice. The other was…frightening. Demonic actually.

_She cannot die, can she? _the demonic voice spoke. Where were they coming from.?!

_It would seem so…this your fault you know._ The motherly voice paused for a moment. _She's your daughter as well…_

Daughter? Were these voices my parents? Why couldn't I see them? Why was everything so dark? I tried so hard to tell my brain to open my eyes with no avail. Was I in a coma?

_Well you wanted a child! _The demonic voice almost screamed. _And just because the I wasn't an angel, doesn't mean I have to suffer the consequences!_

I felt my fingers began to move. Wait, move? I was alive! I slowly began to regain consciousness.

_Look what you've done! _The motherly voice said. _You've woken her! Ryuk, you'll soon be the death of her!_

_What do you mean? She cannot die…_said the demonic voice, who I now labeled as Ryuk.

_Oh, what you have yet to learn about Death Children…_The motherly voice faded and everything was silent again in my mind. My eyes opened as my hands came to my face. I made sure everything was there. Eyes, nose, mouth, wires. Wires?!

I took in my surroundings. I didn't recall painting my apartment white! The room was cold and small. I reached for the scratchy sheets to warm me. As I extended an arm out, something pulled at my skin on my arm.

"Ow!" I looked at my arm and gasped. There was a long tube inserted into my skin, connected to another tube which was hooked up to another tube that came from my under my nose. The tube continued on towards a giant piece of machinery. Apparently, I was in a hospital. I felt my heart rate speed up.

What was wrong with me? What did I do? The air from my lungs came out quicker. Suddenly, loud beeping was heard from the giant piece of machinery. Which only made me panic more!

Loud shuffling could be heard from the outside of my room. People shouting and panicking as the beeping got louder. I took one deep breath and felt my heart rate go down. The beeping stopped and the panicking outside ceased. Whatever just happened had something to do with me. I slowly engulfed myself in the blankets.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Wait. Why would someone knock on the door? This was a hospital room not my bedroom. "What?"

A familiar low voice was heard from the other side. "This is Ryuuzaki. May I come in?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, sure."

The door eased open and in stepped in Ryuuzaki. He wore the same white shirt and baggy jeans. He seemed exactly how he was in the office except now he was eating a chocolate bar. He walked over to the side of my bed, eyes glued on me, as if trying to read something. He took a chair and then sat on, crouching a bit like a monkey. He looked down ate the ground before taking a bite of his chocolate and saying, "It seems you've made an interesting recovery."

"Interesting?" I scoffed. "I just had a heart attack! I'm surprised I'll be able to talk without fainting!"

Ryuuzaki made no motion to look at me. He sat there and sucked on the lollipop. "Well, you heart attack in itself was quite amusing. You were quite a healthy girl, barely went to the doctors and never got sick."

"Oh, so now you're a stalker?!" I jabbed my finger in his direction. "Now, I _really_ don't like you!"

"Hold on for a moment, madam." Ryuuzaki pulled out a file from underneath the hospital bed and held it before me gingerly, as if it would shatter at the slightest pressure. "We pulled up your file when you were dead. You're an orphan, your full name is Jinsei Akiyama, and for a year you were blonde. As a detective, I have access to this information."

"Dead…? I was…dead?" My hand came to my heart. _What happened?_

The detective nodded. "The doctors estimated you were put into cardiac arrest at about 10:34 A.M. this morning, even though you had no heart problems or signs of heart failure. At 11:09 A.M., they examined you to confirm you were dead. And, just a few minutes ago, at 12:56 A.M. your heart began to beat again as if you were waking from a nap."

I felt my breathing slow and my heart seemed to stop for a moment. As soon as it did, the machine I was chained to began to beep continuously. Panic returned out side my room as the alarms continued to go off. Once my heart rate turned back to normal, Ryuuzaki groaned. He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth.

"We'd much prefer that you keep you heart rate at normal speed for the sake of the worried detectives and doctors on the outside." Ryuuzaki stood and leaned over me. His eyes looked at me hard. If he had gotten any closer, I would've socked him in the eye. "Will you answer a question truthfully for me?"

I glared at him. "I will as soon as you move three meters from me!"

A small chuckle could be heard from the odd man as he moved away from my face. "Do you recall anything that happened during the time in which you were in cardiac arrest? Anything at all?"

_The Shinigami…_I thought to myself. But I couldn't tell him that. He wouldn't believe me! He'd think I was crazy! I gulped. "I'm not sure."

"If it is something that you find it hard to believe, I assure you, I have dealt with mental cases and nothing you say can be as ridiculous as what I've heard before." Ryuuzaki said as he took his seat again.

I gripped the bed sheets and winced. "I saw…I saw a Shinigami."

The young detective's eyes widened. "Oh?"

"And it was hovering above me and it looked at me weird and then disappeared." I finished. There was a small pause after that. _Ryuuzaki must think I'm a mental case. _I thought.

Quickly, I said, "You know, I was probably just hallucinating! I was pretty sleep deprivided that day." _Lies…_That day, I had the most sleep in years.

Ryuuzaki nodded. "I see."

I watched as he stood and headed for the door. Before leaving, Ryuuzaki said, without looking at me, "I thank you, Ms. Akiyama, for your help on the subject. If we need to speak to you again, we know how to reach you. You will soon be returned home. Good day."

And then he was gone. I sighed. All I wanted right now was to leave this dreaded place and go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp.3 Sweet Nightmares

After the incident at the hospital, I checked out and headed home. Going home wasn't always safe. The street I lived on was crowded by criminals and prostitutes. And every night I came home, I would often hear gunshots and the screeching of tires. I would wonder but never dare to look to see what happen. The thoughts of what happened to those people always cluttered my mind.

But tonight, as I waited for the bus ride home, all I could think about was Shinigami's and my parents. Those voices I heard, the possibility of dying, it was all real. I pulled my jacket tighter around myself. Maybe this had something to do with where I worked. Maybe the police building is haunted!

I sighed and shook my head. "That's crazy talk, JinJin."

Two lights, the bus, neared me on the edge of the sidewalk. As the doors opened and I stepped in, I felt a strange presence among me. I turned to see if there was anything behind me.

My eyes scanned the area. Nothing. The bus driver honked at me.

"Hey!" The man appeared uncleanly, and it didn't help that the cigarette was emulating a foul stench. "Get in the bus or get out!"

Quickly, I ran to my seat on the bus in the far back and huddled in the corner. Still, half the ride home, I felt that distinct presence watching me, observing me.

When the bus neared the dark apartments on the questionable side of Tokyo, I pulled the alert string and the vehicle halted at the sidewalk. I made my way out onto the dangerous sidewalks and smoky dark alleys before stopping at a small apartment complex with no parking garage and peeling paint. Walking down this block wasn't as scary as it used to be when I first moved in. But you learn to enjoy it when it's the only thing you can afford.

I turned towards a rusty black gate and pushed it open to reveal a stair case with water damaged steps. When I reached the second floor, I was greeted with the flickering hallway lights and three apartment doors. I walked down to the last door and took out my key, unlocking the door and stepping in. The room was pitch black dark and I fumbled to reach the light switch. _Dang it! Where was that switch?_

I finally reached the switch but when I flipped it, no lights when on. I let out a n exasperated sigh. I reached in my purse and pulled out a lighter. Not that I smoked, but the lights in my room usually didn't work. So it was wise that I keep it with me.

The small light in my hand illuminated the area before me slightly, just enough to head to the kitchen and retrieve the candles. After lighting one, I took it to my room a few steps away. The candle lit the room with a dim glow showing a small twin bed and a desk. I set the candle on my desk and pulled out my computer.

The only thing I could think of doing right now was checking up on Shinigamis. There was something pulling at me to find out about the strange Death God. I pulled up and internet page and searched: SHINIGAMI PARENTS, and struck the ENTER key.

Results that popped up were informational pages about Shinigamis. I clicked on one and up came a small paragraph.

"_Shinigami Fathers: The Woman's Deal for a Child_

_Tales tell of a women who are unable to have children for family heirs. Their sorrow spreads through out the lands to be heard by the Devil himself. The Devil provides them with a simple deal: a Spirit while fertilize them, and in return the mother must die. Desperate women agree to the deal, unaware that the 'Spirit' is in fact a demon. The women are afraid of their children who eventually are the death of them. _

_But once ever century, a Shinigami is sent to fertilize one woman. The child will not kill the mother, but she would die of a heart attack. The child would be immortal. His/her abilities would be shown once he/she has met with their Shinigami father. These abilities include seeing Shinigami's, recognizing Death Notes, and one special gift given to them by Shinigami's themselves…"_

I sighed. Well this was one big waste of time. I turned to the digital clock by my bed. 11:26 P.M. I should be getting to bed but I didn't want to. Every time I fell asleep, I'd wake up in the middle of night screaming. Nightmares haunted me all night with images of people dying and suffering.

Still, I needed some rest, if it'd only be an hour, I needed it. I slowly slipped under the covers and placed my head upon the pillow. Taking one deep breath, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_A young man with baggy clothes walked down the street. He seemed not to have a care in the world. Suddenly, his eyes widened in pain and he grasped his chest. His breathing staggered and he fell to the ground. The man screamed as his body was sent into a wild spasm. The man flopped around before going limp and rolling his eyes rolling back into his head. _

_Another vision appeared of a small girl being pushed on a swing by her mother. The two laughed and smiled. The mother stretched her arms out to her child before her eyes went blank and a look of pain and distress falling upon her face._

"_Mommy!" The little girl cried, hopping off the swing._

_The mother fell to the ground and began shaking and screaming. Scared, the daughter screamed and cried. She watched helplessly as her mother coughed up a red liquid that she remembered came from her cuts. Suddenly, her mother went limp and the little girl came to her mother's side. _

"_Mommy?" The two looked at each other before the mother closed her eyes forever. The little girl poured out tears and hugged her mother. She looked around the empty park, hoping for someone to come by. "Help! Someone, please! Help!"_

_Suddenly, images flashed of a black book, and names written within. Every face belonging to those names now deceased. Red eyes and maniacal laughter controlled the pen to write more names. _

_At last, a dark Shinigami smiled engulfed the view. He laughed and reached his hand out. "Your mine…"_

_A scream filled the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I cried, sitting up in bed. My body was blanketed in sweat and my breathing was heavy. _It was only a dream…only a dream._ I had said that to myself every night and was still not reassuring. My eyes turned to the clock. 3:25 A.M. I sighed and pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees. I had gotten enough sleep for now. It was best that I stay up the rest of the night….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp.4 Premonition**

**I stayed rolled up in a ball in my room until 6:30 A.M. The morning sun slowly peered in through my blinds, adding some light to the small bedroom. I sat up and cringed as the light stung my tired eyes. I dragged myself out of bed and headed into the kitchen.**

**My hands fumbled for a bowl and spoon to make cereal while I flipped on the television. Considering that most of my cereal was stale, I decided just to have a glass of milk. **_**Maybe I should go shop for more food.**_** I looked in my wallet and saw only two wrinkled 5 dollars. I sighed. **_**I'll wait till I get my next paycheck. **_

**I made my way over to the couch and watched the news channel. Picking up the remote, I began to turn the volume up.**

"**Shocking news!" The newscaster said in that phony voice. "A young man found dead on the side of the street! Possibly of heart attack."**

**My eyes widened. "The dream…" **_**A young man with baggy clothes walked down the street…The man screamed as his body was sent into a wild spasm. The man flopped around before going limp and rolling his eyes rolling back into his head. **_

**I shook my head and sipped my drink. **_**Impossible. It had to be a coincidence.**_

"**And its just in!" I looked at the screen again. "We've just found a middle-aged woman dead in the middle of park play ground! Her only survivor is this weeping child!"**

**I spat out my milk all over the television and stared into space for a while. **_**The mother…the girl…its all true!**_** My heart rate quickly sped up and thought raced through my mind. **_**What did this all mean? How did I predict this? **_**Suddenly, a small possibility came into my mind.**

_**Did **__**I**__ make this happen?_ The thought was hard to swallow. Even the mere likelihood that I could be capable of such ruthlessness was frightening. I turned my attention back to the television. I saw the same small girl from my dreams crying and being held by a reporter man. I quickly wiped away the milk I had spit onto the screen to get a better view of the child. Yup…that was her.

"W-we were j-just sh-swinging uh-on the-the swings and…" The little girl had tears flowing from her eyes and I watched helplessly as she tried to wipe them away. My fingers touched the screen gingerly, longing to help. "Sh-she just fell down and…and closed h-her eyes…and n-never oh-opened them!"

The little girl buried her face in the reporter's chest and continued to cry. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth. A single tear fell from my eye as I watched the people surrounding try to console her. I stayed there, in front of the TV, long after the news finished.

I stood from my place and grasped my head with my hands. _What did the rest of it mean?! Why was this happening to me? What did I do?! _All these questions were giving me a huge headache. Suddenly, I let out a loud groan.

"WHY IS LIFE SO HARD?!" I cried, collapsing on the couch. I massaged my temples and sighed. Looking at the clock -which read 6:55 AM-, I began to head to my room to change and get ready for work. Today was going to be a long day.

"Akiyama-san?" I heard Matsuda say from behind me. My face was smashed against the key board of my laptop and the document on the page kept typing out "J" and "H" over and over again. I was completely and totally wasted as we sat in the computer room. My eyes were half closed as Matsuda spoke to me. I knew I should reply but if I made him think I was asleep, I'd get way more rest. "Akiyama-san, are you asleep?"

I remained silent and tried to fall asleep.

"Akiyama-san? Akiyama-san?" _Shut up!_ I screamed in my mind. Matsuda kept repeating my name. If a person is asleep they can't hear you! "Akiyama-san? Akiyaaaaamaa-"

"SHUT UP, MATSUDA!" I finally screamed at him, lifting my head from the keyboard. Matsuda's eyes widened at the abruptness. My bloodshot eyes glared at him. "Of course I'm asleep because I wasn't answering you and my eyes were practically closed! Now it would do you well, Matsuda, if you would shut the hole beneath your nose and let me rest! I've been through too much already and I DON'T need a load of bull crap from YOU!"

Matsuda gulped nervously and then turned on his swivel chair so that his back faced me. Relieved, I dropped my head on the keyboard again. I finally shut my eyes and took one breath before drifting off to…

"Moshi moshi."

I groaned. I knew that dull, flat, unemotional voice even if I've only heard it twice. "Go away, Ryuuzaki."

"Sleep is useless when those hours could be spent on hard work." Ryuuzaki droned.

I looked up at the pale man. His lips were smeared with chocolate and his hand held the evidence. My eyes narrowed at him. "I said _**go away**_."

Ryuuzaki shrugged and licked his sweets off his lips. "Well that seems to be the issue. It seems that I cannot move away for the internet connection on my computer only receives a signal in front such a lovely girl."

I half smiled and then confusion fell on me. "That was kinda sweet…in a strange twisted way."

The man with horrible posture gave me a small innocent smirk. "So is it agreeable that I stay here?"

I rolled my eyes and returned my head to its previous position. "Oh, alright…"

For the next few minutes, I fell asleep to the sound of Ryuuzaki's typing…

_A television filled the view. The screen turned blue and a message on it read: THE SCHEDUELED PROGRAM WILL BE INTERRUPTED FOR A SPECIAL BROADCAST. A nervous man holding a pack of papers appeared saying, "Apologies for the interruption. We know bring you a live world wide broad cast from the ICPU, Interpol. It looks like we're ready to begin."_

_The screen flashed a new image of a man looking very similar to Ryuuzaki. A small sign was beneath his face that read "Lind L. Tailor."_

"_I am the only one who can control the entire world's police forces, Lind L. Tailor." He said with complete seriousness. "I go by the code name 'L'. This successive murdering of criminals is unforgivable and must not go unpunished. I guarantee I will find the ring leader of 'Kira'."_

_The screen zoomed into his face. "Kira, I can guess your motivation might be but what you are doing is evil!"_

_A voice could be heard from the dark, sounding controlled by demonic forces. "I'm the evil one? I AM JUSTICE! I save the weak from evil and will become the God of a world that everyone desires! Those who try and cross God are the true evil ones!"_

_The same black book from the previous dream appeared and a pen rested on the paper. "I can't believe you're this stupid, L. This could've been fun if you were a little smarter."_

_The pen scribbled down Lind L. Tailor's name. A maniacal chuckle was slowly boiling from the shadows. "I'll show the world what happens when you cross me, L. Five seconds…five…four…three…two…one…"_

_Suddenly, Lind L. Tailor was sent into a small spasm before dropping dead on national TV. The same laughter from all the dreams filled the air, louder and louder and louder…_

"AAAAAAAA!" I screamed, waking up. Sweat collected on my forehead and the back of my neck. My breath intake increased. Matsuda looked at me with a worried face while Ryuuzaki's face remained unchanged but eyes on me.

"Are you okay, Akiyama-san?" Matsuda asked.

I took a deep staggering breath. "I…I think I just had a vision…or something…"

"A vision?" Ryuuzaki raised a questioning eye brow. "You mean like a premonition?"

I nodded slowly, receiving a mocking laugh from Matsuda. "Yeah right, a premonition? Get real, Akiyama-san!"

"Wait…let her finish, Matsuda-san." Ryuuzaki said, picking up a chocolate strawberry from the bowl beside him. His eyes looked harder on me. "What did you see?"

I took a deep breath. "A newscast…someone named, uh, Lind. L. Tailor. He was addressing a muderer by the name of Kira…"

Suddenly, I noticed the change in Ryuuzaki and Matsuda's face as I spoke the last word. Obviously, Kira was a touchy subject. I continued with my story. "And there was a voice…demonic in sound…and it had written down Lind's name in a black book. Then all of a sudden, Lind…was killed."

Ryuuzaki took a deep breath and returned to the computer. "Interesting…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chp.5 Fathers and Chocolate Covered Strawberries

Thank god I got some sleep during work, else I'd be knocked out cold right at this very moment. But I pray to the heavens Matsuda doesn't say a word to Yagami it. He'd have my head if he found out. I had worked on most of the assignments I had been given, all of which I completed, and got ready to hand them in early. And I was glad to finish early. It completely terrified me to see all those files of massacred criminals. Every file was the same. A regular manila folder with "CONFIDENTIAL" stamped on the front, with a clipping of the convict's mug shot. The true horror was within. Hidden under records, receipts and medical forms was the photo shot of the seemingly daunting criminal now emotionless and dead upon the floor. Even for criminals, compassion was needed. This was truly evil.

I neatly pilled the folders up in a huge stack in my cubical. I noted how I didn't have much in it. Only a computer and a groceries list tacked to the wall. The others always had a picture of their family and parents. But the only thing that made me envy was the picture Agent Sakata had of him and his daughter. I had always adored children and hoped to have one of my own as soon as I could support him or her. Children always struck a thought in my mind: _Why would someone ever want to abandon something so pure an innocent?_

I sighed and hauled the folders up and headed towards Yagami's office. I pushed open the door and plopped my hoard on his desk. "I'm done."

Yagami gave me a questioning glance, and then flipped through the pages of the report on the top. He placed it back on the stack and folded his hands in his lap as he sat on the swivel chair. "I don't believe I instructed you to do this."

_What?_ I could feel a twitch growing in the corner of my eye. "You mean….I wasn't suppose to do this?!"

"Lets just check if someone may have requested it." Yagami replied, reaching for the intercom. I felt my hands ball into a fist tighter and tighter. _Had I just done useless work?!_

"_Moshi moshi."_ The intercom voice said. I scowled. Ryuuzaki, it had to be him.

"Erm, hello detective." said the confused boss. "It seems we may have had a little mix-up with reports. Did you command Ms. Akiyama to validate these reports?"

There was a moment of silence which made me want to scream. "_It would seem I did._"

"So do you want me to bring it over or not?!" I said through gritted teeth. Yagami noticed my temper growing and gave me a worried look, which I coldly shot down.

"_Well that would be most productive._" Ryuuzaki finished. I groaned, scooped up the papers and stomped to the other office. I kicked open the door, not even bothering to knock, and glared at the pale detective. The sight of him was baffling.

There he was, surrounded by a multitude of sweets and coffee. I gapped at the scene. I watched him stuff food into that cursed mouth of his without a bloody care in the world. His eyes looked up at me. "Oh, well hello there."

"I…you…this is…" I was speechless. This psycho was lounging while I did reports on my least favorite subject: death. He extended a hand towards the only desk not overcome by sweets.

"You may place them there." I huffed and dropped the stack on the desk before turning on my heel towards the door.

"Would you like a chocolate covered strawberry?" Ryuzaki asked. I shot him annoyed glare which he recoiled at. I continued my walk to the door, now one hand on the door knob. Suddenly, a small voice stopped me. "Wait."

I groaned and without turning back around, said "What?"

Ryuuzaki's arm came up behind me and poked a manila folder at my shoulder. "Does this person look familiar to you?"

I took the folder in my hand and flipped open to the file. On the front page was a picture of a man that looked very similar to Ryuuzaki. The man was wearing an orange jail jumpsuit and had L.L. Tailor on a black bar on his chest. I huffed. "I don't know. It looks a lot like you."

Ryuuzaki laughed slightly. "Impressive observation, Ms. Akiyama. But irrelevant. Would you have any motive to kill this man?"

That was my last straw. I turned to face to annoying prick and glared at him. "Considering he looks like you, and since I can't kill you right now, I would have every intension of putting the fake-you to death."

The detective's facial expression made no change. "Yagami has dismissed you early."

"Good." I scowled as I opened the door and closing it with a slam. I was more than happy to go home for once at 7:30.

The bus hissed to a stop at my block. The doors swung open and I stepped out onto the dark streets. I sighed and watched as my breath formed a white cloud in front of my mouth. I shivered. This was going to be another cold winter.

Wrapping my jacket tighter around me, I headed for the narrow alley to my apartment. The streets were wet and slippery from the previous rain. I usually walked alone home so I didn't normally feel watched. But tonight, I felt someone burning a hole in the back of my head.

I sped up my walking, trying to run from the unknown gaze. Suddenly, I heard the flapping of…wings?

My steps began to slow to a stop. The rise and fall of my chest was staggering. I heard heavy breathing over lapping mine. Someone was behind me. He was going to kill me. I was sure of it.

I gulped and tried to breath my last few words. "Please…kill me quickly."

"Now, whoever said anything about killing you?" Said a demonic voice. The _same_ voice from my dreams. _No, _I scolded myself. _Shinigami's don't exist!_

Suddenly, a giant, lanky, frightening creature with black clothes and chains with sharp talons jumped before me. He had giant eyes with a maniacal grin that seemed to be plastered on for all eternity. I screamed in horror. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

The shinigami neared closer to me. I fell backwards, completely traumatized. I tried to crawl backwards but the creature yelled at me. "Do not move, child!"

All control I had on my body was lost at the command. The only thing I could do was cry. Tears fell from my eyes as awaited my fate. The shinigami had come back to finish me off. "Please…have mercy!"

"Cease your weeping, child!" I stopped crying, much to my dismay. The shinigami neared closer to me. I turned my head away, fearing what was to come. A long gaze was set on me. He huffed and said, "Hmm…you've grown so much."

"Wh-who are y-you?" I said, or tried to say. My eyes tried to believe what I was seeing. "_What_ are you?"

The creature looked harder at me. "What do you think I am?"

I shook my head violently. "Shinigami's don't exist!"

"If I didn't then you wouldn't be alive…" I gave it a questioning look. The following words stopped my heart from beating. "My daughter…"

I gulped. It all made sense. The visions, the voices, and surviving the heart attack. It may have made sense, but I didn't want it to. "Its impossible…"

"You've read the articles." The shinigami said, flicking his finger which commanded me to stand. "You see, daughter-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I finally screamed. Tears began to flow freely again. "Why would you do that to my mother?"

The shinigami waddled closer. "It was better that I gave her a child than a demon. That way you live longer and won't become a serial killer."

I shifted my weight from side to side. "I read that I have abilities once I see you. What are they?"

"One is the thing you see right before your eyes." The shinigami hovered by its wings around me. "Though you cannot touch me, you may speak to and see me like a Death Note wielder."

"Death Note?" I squinted while saying that.

"Another thing you can recognize." The shinigami grinned. "My infamous book used to put an end to someone's life. I may drop it every so often for a mortal to use and see how…interesting things become."

"Kira…" I breathed.

"Precisely."

My eyes narrowed at my newly acquired father. "Do you know who Kira is?"

"I might."

I swallowed this all hard. "Anything else I should know?"

The shinigami nodded yes. "You withhold two gifts, one is telekinesis. The other is to be kept secret until the time you need it most."

With a sigh, I began to walk away. Then, I stopped in my tracks. "What might I call you?"

"Father is acceptable." said the creature.

I shook my head. "I am not prepared to call you that."

"Ryuk is another option." he finally finished.

I nodded and headed to my apartment. "Goodnight, Ryuk."

"Farewell daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

Chp.6 Morning Arrest

Tonight began as usual nights did, well besides being a descendant of a Shinigami. I admit, I was being ridiculously calm about this situation. I walked into my kitchen and pulled out some zucchini and seaweed. As I diced the vegetable while the rice cooked, I tried to think about my past years. I noted how I had never got sick, never got a mere scratch much less an injury, and I had never run out of breath when I ran.

Maybe I didn't experience these things because of Ryuk…My chopping and dicing notably slowed at the very thought of his name. I had a father. My earlier thoughts on my father was disgust and hatred. The man who had my mother conceive me should've been a repulsive, womanizing rapist! That would've been the only reason she might've abandoned me. But instead I responded in fear to find my father to be a god. A Death God at that! Did that mean I'm a…demon?

The very thought made my hands shake. I nervously dropped my knife on the cutting board and took a deep breath. I could feel the strange spirit inside me. The very thing that made me wake up screaming was gnawing at my very soul. My feet moved slowly away from what I was doing. That knife was looking stranger by the second.

I gulped and shook my head. No, I insisted. No, I can't be Kira…

A thin line of sweat trickled down the right side of neck. This was too much, much to take in, too much to let out, and to much to conceal. I turned my head towards the clock. Quarter to ten.

It didn't seem like I was going to be able to eat tonight. Grabbing a blanket, a pillow, and the remote, I huddled into a ball at the far corner of the couch. I pressed the "ON" button and the TV screen flashed on.

The regular Shugo Chara re-runs were on, playing and chiming a new opening. Sudennly, the screen turned blue and a message on it read: THE SCHEDUELED PROGRAM WILL BE INTERRUPTED FOR A SPECIAL BROADCAST. A nervous man holding a pack of papers appeared saying, "Apologies for the interruption. We know bring you a live world wide broad cast from the ICPU, Interpol. It looks like we're ready to begin."

I massaged my forehead. _This seems familiar…._

The screen flashed a new image of a man looking very similar to Ryuuzaki. A small sign was beneath his face that read "Lind L. Tailor."

A gasp escaped my lips. _Another dream coming true…_

"I am the only one who can control the entire world's police forces, Lind L. Tailor." He said with complete seriousness. "I go by the code name 'L'. This successive murdering of criminals is unforgivable and must not go unpunished. I guarantee I will find the ring leader of 'Kira'."

The screen zoomed into his face. "Kira, I can guess your motivation might be but what you are doing is evil!"

Suddenly, Lind L. Tailor was sent into a small spasm before dropping dead on national TV. My heart rate began speeding up faster. Was it possible to be Kira and not know it? I began to take in slow breaths. I didn't have time to completely regain myself because a white background with a black letter "L" on it flashed into view.

"Egh, I had to test this just in case," said a distorted and electronic voice. "But...I never thought it would actually happen…Kira."

I gasped. _Who was this person and what did they know? Am I really Kira?_

"It looks like you can kill people without having to be there in person! listen to me, Kira: if you did indeed just kill Lind L. Tailor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate, whose execution was scheduled for today, that was not me." the voice concluded. I laughed. The smart man.

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard anything about him through TV or the internet." the voice spoke on. "It seems even you don't have access to these types of criminals.

"But I assure you, L is real! I do exist! now, try to kill me!! C'mon, right now! Kill me! ill me!"

Inside, I wished and prayed and screamed that this person died. Maybe, if he was killed, I would be reassured of my current position. It was a bit vile, but it was the only way. There was a silence. _Had I done it? _

"What's the matter, Kira? Can't you do it?" I sighed. _Maybe not_. "Well, Kira...it seems that you can't kill me after all…"

With that, the screen returned to the original broadcast. My heart and brain couldn't handle this anymore. If anything else happened, I wouldn't be able to stand it.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! **_"OPEN UP! POLICE!" ordered someone from my front door.

I groaned. "Shit…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chp.7 Taken

It must've taken me a while to even consider open the door because by the time I stood up from the couch, three men in black suits smashed down my door and were heading towards me, guns pointed. My heart literally stopped, the overpowering confusion riding in me. Everything around me was blurring frighteningly as my vision was shaken by deep shock.

All I could remember was falling to my knees and putting my hands behind my back while the men circled me and screamed, "KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN! DON'T MOVE!"

Tears sprung from my eyes, as if I hadn't cried enough, and I bent my head over to the ground. The cold metal of demeaning handcuffs encircled my delicate wrists, pulling around tighter until skin was broken and blood began emerging.

Around me, I heard the men slamming and blasting through rooms, closets, and drawers. I winced as I the clanking of a month's salary of food fell to the ground. Shattered glass and china enveloped the apartment along with shuffling of my letters from the orphanage.

While the other two ransacked my home, they left one man to guard me. "Just don't move, and don't speak!"

The command was harsh and not easy for me to take in all of this. Slowly, I lifted my head a bit to see the man in front of me.

I wish I hadn't.

There before me, I saw through watery eyes, was Matsuda. His gun was pointed directly at my neck, prepared to shoot if I made any sudden movements. I cried harder, knowing that my only friend would've killed me right then. I caught his eye for a moment, but he turned away, probably ashamed of putting his friend under gun point. He just jabbed his gun towards me and ordered, "PUT YOUR HEAD DOWN!"

Suddenly, my head was covered in a black cloth. I was completely blind on where to go. My hands began to shake, as if I was about to freeze. Someone commanded, "Get up!"

Try as I might, I just couldn't get the request from my brain to my feet. I heard a gun cocking. "NOW!"

I shuddered, then urged my feet to push up. All that resulted was a mere grunt. Exasperated, one of the men grabbed my forearm tightly and pulled me up. His grasp was painful and the hostility of the moment went without saying.

The man pulled me around as I stepped blindly, the other two pushing me forward. I recognized the steps into the hallway and down the staircase. The steps onward were complete confusion. I tripped a couple of times, only to be ordered to keep walking. As we walked on, me still blinded, I could tell by the echoes of our foot steps that we were in a parking lot.

We continued walking but soon stopped. The two men's pressure on my back to move forward ceased but the other man continued to gasp my arm. The sound of two car doors opening, then closing reverberated around me. The man holding me pushed me forward as I heard a door open. I was shoved into the backseat of a car, violently smashed against the far door, and silenced and knocked out by the toxic they pushed under my black cloth.

Why this all happened, I had no idea. I did know, that whoever the other two men, they weren't going to let me go for a long time.

After the toxic had worn off, I woke up laying upon a hard cold cement floor. The walls around me were metal and continuous. It didn't seem like there was a door. I stood and ran my hand across the imprisoning walls. My eyes scanned the room and I saw what looked to be a TV and a security camera.

_Geeze…_I scoffed. _Lab rat now?_ My question would soon be answered.

Suddenly, the wall in front of me split apart with a hiss, letting in a brighter light than what I had adjusted to. A man in a black suit walked in towards me. I couldn't recognize him at first until I heard his voice.

"Good morning, Miss Akiyama." echoed Yagami's voice. I gasped softly, worry in my eyes. Yagami motioned for me to come forward. With cautious steps, I did so.

I stood beside Yagami as he led me out of the prison room. We walked down a long corridor together, silence ringing in the air.

"Why am I here?" I asked finally, breaking the silence.

Yagami turned to me. "Why do you think you are here?"

I sighed. I was a apprehended and a prisoner. I could only judge that I was a possible suspect in a case. My heart stopped. _The Kira case._ "I really don't know why I'm here. Had I done something wrong?"

Apparently, I was acting a bit too dumb. Yagami gave me a hard look before pulling out a black jumpsuit for me to wear. He pointed towards a door marked: RESTROOM further down the corridor. "Change in there. Then, find your way to my office. I'm sure someone will direct you there."

I watched as Yagami turned into a small dot along the corridor before turning into the restroom. Inside was a small sink, small toilet, and a chipped and moldy mirror. The light gave off an eerie green aura. I scanned the room the make sure there were no camera's before pulling off my button top.

As the sleeves rolled off, I could see the bruises from the man grabbing me and the cuts around my wrists from the handcuffs, I shuddered at the memory. Throwing the linen shirt to the side, I slowly peeled my black tank top to see the damage on my torso. To my horror, there was a bruise the size of a watermelon wrapping around my lower back and coming right under my third rib. I ran my fingers across the bruise. Bad idea. The result was a piercing pain. My hand recoiled from my body. I had never had a bruise, much less a cut before.

"Well doesn't that look painful…" echoed Ryuk's voice.

I looked up at the mirror and saw his reflection behind me. I gasped. My eyes narrowed and turned to face my 'father'.

"LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" I screamed. My hands were balled into fists. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Ryuk shook his head mockingly, the bangles he wore jingled as he did so. "You know, that is no way to speak to your father."

"THE HELL WITH THAT!" I lashed out. I peeled the tank top up to show my bruises. "LOOK AT ME!"

Ryuk continued to have the same plastered smile on his face. "You can easily heal that."

Suddenly, the purple and blue of the bruise slowly began to decrease in size until it disappeared into nothingness. I looked at my wrists to see that there wasn't even a blemish where I had been cut. This only made me more mad. _How dare he try to hide it!_

"I don't care about these wounds!" I said through gritted teeth. "Its because of _**you**_ I'm considered to be Kira. Its because of _**you **_I am treated like an animal! AND ITS BECAUSE OF _**YOU **_THAT EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE HAS BEEN HELL!"

My last syllable echoed through the room. Ryuk let out an exasperated sigh. "I did not know that you were going to be apprehended by those men. If I did, I would have killed them with my Death Note, which is unfortunately out of reach for me."

I groaned before letting out a frustrated cry. I picked up my shirt and threw it at Ryuk. "JUST GO AWAY!"

The shirt flew right through Ryuk's illusory body. I cackled before stepping through the walls, disappearing to who knows where. I sighed and leaned my body against the wall. _Was going to always be like this?_ I thought to myself. _My life as freak, an animal?_

I pondered on these questions while stripping down and redressing in a the black jumpsuit. Before stepping out, I looked at myself in the mirror, searching for any possible similarities I had to Ryuk. Satisfied with no distinct relations, I exited the restroom.

The corridor outside was frightening now that I was alone. The hallway seemed to be endless as I walked faster. The doors I passed remained unlabeled and locked. The lights guiding the way flickered, making me uneasy, afraid they'd just turn off with out warning.

Finally, I came to a door labeled: SECURITY. I slowly turned the knob and peeked in to see a large room. High ceilings and all. At the end of the very large room was a multitude of televisions and keyboards surrounded by an array of multicolored lights. My eyes widened in amazement.

There were two men seated on swivel chairs, staring at each monitor. One was lazily lounging on his chair and appeared to have reddish hair. But I wasn't completely sure under this dim light. The other was oddly perched and slouching close to the television. His hair was wild and messy…and familiar?

I stepped in but didn't near closer, just checking things out. Suddenly, the landline phone rang next to the red head. He picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

After a brief moment of silence, the man nodded and replied, "Alright, we'll be prepared. Goodbye." And hung up.

The oddly perched man spoke up, with a full mouth that is. "Officer Yagami, I presume?"

"He said we should be expecting the girl any time now." the red head said.

"Well, we should prepare this moment, Light-kun." the other man said, his voice getting more and more familiar to me. Atleast, I knew the red head's name now.

"Why now?" Light asked, slowly sitting up taller.

"Because our detainee is only a few yards behind us eavesdropping," I gasped. The odd man turned his head slightly towards me. "Isn't that right, Akiyama-san?"

I huffed. _Only him_. "Ryuzaki…"

"Are you displeased with your transportation here?" He asked, shoving a fork load of strawberry shortcake into his mouth. "I tried to make it as painless as possible."

"Oh, how I'd hate to see circumstance where you were _trying _to inflict pain." I countered, crossing my arms and walking to him with a mocking swag. Ryuzaki hopped off his chair and stood, well slouched, before me.

"I'd much prefer that we maintain an approachable relationship on this matter. I wouldn't want to have to be put in a position where people find you suddenly unavailable." Ryuzaki reached into his back pocket and pulled out a lollipop, extending it towards me. "Confreres?"

I continued to stare the repulsive man in the eyes. Deep inside I knew he was being genuine but I wasn't going to let him cut through my cold layer I've worked so hard to build up. With one brisk movement, I slapped the lollipop out of Ryuzaki's hand and maintained my lock on his eyes. "Not even close."


	8. Chapter 8

SHE LIVES!!

haha yup, nickJoffdaCHAIN is back from the fanfiction dead xD

I been real busy with family stuff and school crap :O

so read and comment cuz I could use the love right now D:

ENJOY!

**Chp.8 Welcome To Prison**

**After my encounter with the two nitwits, Ryuzaki led me down countless halls, towards a large metal door. Beside the door was a keypad lock which Ryuzaki reached to. Before pressing a single button, the strange man turned to me. "Of course, you understand the gravity of this situation."**

**I rolled my eyes and turned away from the keypad. If I had to take to another order from him, I would explode. "You are really something, Ryuzaki. Taking me away from my home, abusing me, and holding me for questioning with out choice. I could report you people for kidnapping."**

"**It might be hard to convince the police that THE POLICE kidnapped you." Ryuzaki replied bluntly, typing in the last few keys of the code.**

**I felt a hitch in my throat. I couldn't say anything more than, "You bloody, bastard…"**

**I heard what sounded like a laugh escape Ryuzaki, quite frightening, I might add. The large metal door hissed open to reveal a quaint room, comparable to one of those in a hotel. On a normal day, seeing this room would've been heaven. But today was no normal day and I was less than grateful for this….enjoyable room.**

"**Bathroom is down a corridor to your left." Ryuzaki said, sitting on the loveseat a few steps away from a lavender sheeted bed. Before him was a glass coffee table with a small laptop he was already accessing. "You may use this laptop whenever you please, but of course, we grant you no Internet."**

**I rolled my eyes and stepped into the room. "Oh, how a accommodating."**

**Ryuzaki began furiously typing on his laptop, eyes glued to the iridescent screen. "Lights-out will be in a half an hour. I advise you to change into something suitable for sleeping."**

"**Excuse me?" I said, raising an eyebrow and placing my hands on my hips. "Okay, for one, I haven't had 'lights-out' since I was in the orphanage. Two, I have no clothes to change into. And three, there is no way on heaven and earth that you will be present while I change!"**

**The poor-postured detective made no indication of motion. "While under the custody of metropolitan rule, I suggest you abide by the lights out rule. A night garment is available next to the towels in the bathroom. And if you are implying that I am prone to the sexual urges due to the knowledge of having you are bare in another room, you are mistaken."**

**My jaw dropped at his last comment. "I-I…uh-it wasn't meant to be taken that way-"**

"**Then what were you implying, Ms. Akiyama?" Ryuzaki said, finally looking up at me from the coldness of the laptop. I broke out of my shock to shoot him another famous glare.**

"**Just work on your laptop…" I finished before storming down the corridor into the bathroom, closing the door with a slam. He must think I am afraid of him! Ha! I most certainly am NOT afraid of that little twit!**

**Warm water rained down on me from the shower head. I ran my hands through my soapy hair and let myself be cleaned. This shower was the most peace I've had in a while. I'd like to say that I was happy, but I was anything but. All I could think of was Ryuzaki in the next room and how I could prove to him I wasn't afraid of him. **

**As the last bit of soap ran out of my hair, I tighten the knob and off went the shower. I carefully stepped out of the tub, making sure not to slip. While I dried myself off, I looked at myself in the mirror. Something about me was different. But I couldn't place it. I leaned forward, closer to the mirror, focusing on my face. Then, I noticed.**

**My eyes, once a lovely emerald, was slowly being overtaken by a orangey-red color. And I noticed small clumps of black streaks in my scarlet hair. What was going on? Was there something in the soap? I rubbed my towel into my hair, hoping that some sort of dye would transfer to the cloth. Nothing did.**

**There was no use wasting time on my new colors. I quickly pulled the silky night gown over my body. The night gown fell to about the middle of my shin and ended with lace, straps instead of sleeves, and the neck was rather low. Whoever had gotten this, wasn't among the cleanest of minds. I wrapped the towel around my barely clothed self and walked into the air-conditioned room.**

**Ryuzaki sat in the same spot I left him at. The tweaker.**

"**Are going to remain on that computer for the rest of the night?" I said, with as much annoyance I could procure. Ryuzaki did not respond, but continued to type away at the computer.**

**I groaned and jumped onto the bed, pulling the blankets over me while disposing of the towel onto the ground. The moment I set my head on the pillow, Ryuzaki hopped off his seat, picked up his computer, and headed for the door. I was glad that he was leaving but at the same time…disappointed. If someone else was in the room, it gave me a reason to stay up and **_**not dream**_**. **

"**You're leaving?" I asked.**

**Ryuzaki pressed in the digits on the key pad. "I must further investigate my case with other materials. You may sleep now that I'm gone."**

**The detective stepped through, and let the doors hiss close. I rolled over to my side and groaned. "Like I need you to tell me when to sleep."**

**I never dared to close my eyes that night.**


End file.
